


Movies and tiny polar bears

by Salazar_Slytherin



Series: Blankets and cuddly feels [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blanket Fic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Snippets, all the feels, happy feels, let them just be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar_Slytherin/pseuds/Salazar_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry falls asleep during a movie again and Len's tearing up over how happy and lucky he is to have Barry. Cuddling happens and cute fluffy feelings. Very fluff and light. Lisa makes a short appearance in the end. </p><p>Happy feels needed after the latest episodes of LOT and Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies and tiny polar bears

**Author's Note:**

> I needed happy and cute feels after the latest episodes. The fic doesn't belong to a certain episode or season, since it doesn't mention any relations to canon related stuff. More like a slice of life between two lovers. But I would like to think that this is after legends succeeded, ignoring the last episode. And this is a few years after and they are happy and things are more calm hero and legend wise. But as said, you can literally put this in every context you want.  
> Have a happy fluff read ^u^

Len didn’t know when he had earned this feeling, earned to be this happy and content. He could finally breathe after decades of holding his breath.  
He looked down at the sleeping speedster who was resting his head on Len’s shoulder. He had fallen asleep during a movie yet again.

It was the small moments, like this one, that caught him the most. The way Barry was so peaceful and content being near Len, like he wasn’t a scary murderous monster. The way Barry now drew in a deep sigh and snuggled closer. To be trusted this much, to be loved by this perfect man who knew exactly who he was and what he had done. 

He felt liberated. 

He only felt a little silly when he felt the tears creep up in his eyes. Here he was; a 42-year-old criminal, crying over being loved and happy.  
He looked down at Barry again and couldn’t stop the few droplets falling from his eyes and hitting Barry’s cheek. He just never thought he could feel like this and it kept overwhelming him every time he did.

Barry stirred and moaned, waking up. He gingerly touched the wet tears on his cheek and looked up confused.  
Len quickly dried his eyes with the back of his hand, embarrassed. 

“Hey… You okay?” Barry said with a voice full of sleepiness.  
He was looking up at Len in the most innocent - and a little worried - way. 

Len gently lifted his hand to caress Barry’s cheek, smiling lovingly.  
“I’m just... happy? No, more than happy. It’s hard to explain” Len chuckled at the end. 

Barry looked a little confused.  
“Then why are you crying silly?” he laughed quietly.  
“I don’t know Scarlet. Heh. It IS silly.” Len smiled. 

“Did I fall asleep during the movie again?” Barry yawned.  
“Yes, but it’s okay. You look very adorable sleeping” Len pulled Barry closer to him, snuggling his face into the brown mop of hair.  
He kissed the scalp and closed his eyes reveling in their little moment of pure happiness. 

Barry huffed, pretending to be annoyed by being called adorable but snuggled closer anyway. He sighed and started to drift off to sleep again but this time Len drifted off as well, smiling. 

This is how Lisa found them. She was stopping by Len’s apartment to bother him about something trivial as usual - really just an excuse to see her brother.  
She couldn’t even force herself to be mad because she had seen how the other man had changed Len and was maybe even happier for him than anyone else could be.  
Honestly she had only followed the criminal way because of her brother, as she wanted him close and needed to be strong. Now they both could stop pretending they were content with their former lives and move on. She had wanted nothing more for her brother than for him to be happy, truly happy, and he was. 

She took the folded blanket that lied near the couch. It was a present from her and was blue with tiny little polar bears on.  
She smiled as she unfolded it and gently put it on the sleeping couple. 

Maybe she should go bother Cisco instead, she smirked with the thought.  
She kissed her brother's forehead and left quietly. God forbid Lenny found out she was being this nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos makes my heart beat with flutter and butterflies <3 <3


End file.
